


Baby, In the Summer Time!

by splot



Series: Assistance Please! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Times, Fluff, I'll update the tags and rating as I go i don't know where I'm going with this, Kuroo is Soft and a little touch starved, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Reader is Kuroo's Assistant (and secretly his girlfriend :o !! ), Return of Mina the OC that everyone loved, Secret Relationship, Vacation (kinda), Vaginal Fingering, beach trips, but he's enthusiastic so it's okay, consent is super sexy, he's got this thing about being called "sir", inexperienced kuroo tetsurou, it's super cute, just a lot of cuteness ahead, secret smooches, the reader uses this a lot to tease him, tiniest bit of drama but it's not gonna be a big thing, work trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splot/pseuds/splot
Summary: “How’s Kenma?”“He’s good, says hi.” Kuroo says after he swallows his mouthful, pushing his food around his plate. He looks a little disappointed, and before you can ask what’s wrong, he continues. “I guess if you’re meeting up with Mina I won’t see you tonight.”You try not to let the amusement show on your face – he seems genuinely upset, and it would be mean to laugh when he looks like a sad kitten caught in the rain. “I came over last night, Tetsurou, and you came over mine the night before that.”“I know that, I just like being around you.” He shoves more food into his mouth almost desparingly, and you take a long drink from your water so as not to burst out giggling.----The Reader is Kuroo's Assistant, and they're in a secret relationship. Just how good of a secret can they keep? Will they be able to keep it hidden around their coworkers non-stop for a whole week during a work-trip?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Assistance Please! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957594
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

> **You:** _mina we need to go shopping_
> 
> **You:** _its an emergency_
> 
> **Mina:** _what’s the event, dress code, who do u need to impress and whats ur budget_
> 
> **You:** _work retreat week at the beach resort, dress code varies, Tetsurou and ignore budget_
> 
> **Mina:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **Mina:** _this is an overnight~~~ thing?_
> 
> **Mina:** _we need to go Special Shopping_
> 
> **Mina:** _ill meet u after work_
> 
> **You:** _min min it’s a work event not a dirty weekend at a pay by hr motel_
> 
> **Mina:** _work shmork_
> 
> **Mina:** _those retreats are just dumb “tEaM bOnDiNg” games_
> 
> **Mina:** _besides if you saw what happened at my office’s Christmas party last year you wouldn’t be sayin that_
> 
> **You:** _I don’t know if im better knowing or not_
> 
> **You:** _Tetsu’s coming, I’ll see u later_
> 
> **Mina:** ~ヾ(・ω・)

Kuroo’s grin is casual as ever as he strides over to the table you’d claimed for lunch in the cafeteria, but the look in his eyes is soft, a secret just for you as he places his tray and sits across from you.

“Hey, sorry, the call with Bouncing Ball ran over.” Kuroo’s smile falters and he frowns as he takes in your untouched plate. “Did you wait for me? Your food will be cold.”

“I wasn’t waiting long, and I was just talking to Mina, we’re meeting up after work to do some shopping.” Now that he’s here, you start on your food, and he does too. You had learned how to keep it casual to the outside observer, and he never had lunch with you more than twice a week, so as not to raise suspicions. “How’s Kenma?”

“He’s good, says hi.” Kuroo says after he swallows his mouthful, pushing his food around his plate. He looks a little disappointed, and before you can ask what’s wrong, he continues. “I guess if you’re meeting up with Mina I won’t see you tonight.”

You try not to let the amusement show on your face – he seems genuinely upset, and it would be mean to laugh when he looks like a sad kitten caught in the rain. “I came over last night, Tetsurou, and you came over mine the night before that.”

“I know that, I just like being around you.” He shoves more food into his mouth almost desparingly, and you take a long drink from your water so as not to burst out giggling.

“The Department Retreat is next week.” You opt for changing the subject as you close your bottle, fiddling with it. “I’m excited for it.”

“Me too.” Kuroo’s expression brightens once more, and you resume eating, hiding your smile. “Oh, is that why you and Mina are going shopping?”

“Yeah.” You fight the flush rising in your cheeks as you recall Mina’s comment about _special shopping._ “Are you and Okukawa-san organising the activities?”

Kuroo nods enthusiastically, grinning. “It’s gonna be fun. Reminds me a little of the volleyball camps we did in high school, just without all of the hard training. Now stop trying to get information and finish your lunch.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kuroo’s eyes go wide, cheeks flushing as he resists the urge to bang his head against the table, instead dropping his face into his hands while you laugh, taking a triumphant bite of your food. “Why do you like doing this to me?”

* * *

“Okay, so his favourite colour is red and what’s your stance on lace?” Mina drags you through the mall as you splutter indignantly while she makes a beeline straight for the lingerie boutique.

“Mina!” You dig your heels in, pulling her to a stop. “It’s a _work trip_. You know, the people we’re keeping this a secret from? I’m going to be rooming with another assistant, _not_ Tetsurou. What do you think is going to happen?”

She rolls her eyes, spurring you into motion once more. “If it happens, if it doesn’t, at least you’re prepared! Speaking of, do we need to get you some _protection_ or uh, _aids?_ ”

“No thank you.” You answer with as straight a face as you can manage, as though you didn’t already have condoms and lube stuffed in your bedside drawer from the week after you and Kuroo had officially gotten together. While they remained unused, you made sure to check them often and replace them if they expired. _Just in case._

“Okay, fine, fine. Red lace or pink silk? I think you’ll look _amazing_ in soft pastels.”

“ _Mina!”_

* * *

The beach resort the JVA has booked for the Marketing Team’s retreat is incredible. It almost makes up for not being able to sit next to Kuroo and falling asleep on his shoulder on the bus ride over, as you’d wanted. Instead, you’d sat next to Lisa, _ooh_ ing and _ahh_ ing over the grand resort as the bus had pulled in.

Kuroo and Okukawa, as the two seniors of your department, were left in charge, and they herded you all off the bus like wayward children, Okukawa going to handle check-in while Kuroo helps unload luggage. He tugs out your suitcase before you can reach for it, and when he hands it to you, his fingertips brush against yours. You grin, pulling back out of the way with your bag as you watch him.

This far into your relationship, you’ve seen him in all manner of outfits, but it didn’t mean it didn’t still excite you to see him in something less casual than his suit. The casual button-down, shorts and sneakers really suited him, especially because he’d taken the time to brush his hair today. You’d snuck a quick kiss in his office in the morning before you’d all congregated downstairs for the bus, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Okay, kids, collect your keys from Okukawa-san, take an hour to relax, then meet us in the conference room on level four.” Kuroo calls, and you all respond with an enthusiastic _okay!_

You and Lisa have a room on the eleventh floor, and as you check your phone surreptitiously in the elevator on the way up, you’re disappointed to note that Kuroo and the other seniors had rooms on the fifteenth. The upside was that while you had to share, the seniors got their own rooms.

“This place is so _nice!_ ” Lisa exclaims as she throws open the door to your room. It’s a self-contained apartment, with one bedroom and bathroom, open kitchen and living room, and a balcony that looks out over the Resort’s pool and towards the beach. “I can’t believe how much fun this week is going to be.”

“Oh, I forgot you hadn’t been to one of these before.” You say, not unkindly, as she runs for the balcony in excitement. “Hey, any preference as to which bed you want, closer to the closet or the window?”

“Any’s fine with me!” She calls from the balcony, where she’s busy taking photos for her social media. You claim the bed closest to the closet, which also happens to be closest to the door. Just in case. You freshen up in the bathroom, swapping the sneakers you’d travelled in for some sandals, and you’re just stepping out onto the balcony to join Lisa at the little table she’s sitting at when your phone rings. You fight to hide your smile and keep your voice professional as you answer.

“Hello, Kuroo-san?”

“Hey, baby.” You can hear the smile in his voice. “You around someone else?”

“Yes, Lisa and I have just settled in.” You say meaningfully, and she waves absently at the mention of her name.

“Come upstairs, 1505. Okukawa and Katsuki’ve headed down to look around at the resort, so I’ve got some time alone.” There’s a hint of longing in his voice, and you know not being able to sit and relax with you on the two hour bus ride over would have made him antsy to have you in his arms.

“Of course, Kuroo-san, I’ll be up shortly so we can go over the itinerary.” You say, still aware of Lisa’s presence. She rolls her eyes and mouths a _can’t he give you a break?!_ And you offer a half shrug in response.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked so you don’t have to wait. See you soon, sunshine.”

Lisa’s on you immediately as you hang up and stand, complaining on your behalf. “Ugh, that’s so not fair! There’s a cute little café near the pool, I wanted to go get lunch, but I don’t wanna go on my own!”

“This is technically still a work trip and I am his assistant, if he says _meet me so we can go over the itinerary,_ I’ve gotta meet him to go over the itinerary.” You shrug as if to say _what can you do?,_ collecting the shoulder bag that houses your laptop from your room. “Rinko and Mei are probably free, see if they want to head down with you? Sorry, Lis.”

She sighs heavily, but she’s already pulling out her phone and messaging the other two girls on your team. “Not your fault, it’s _Stupid_ ’s fault.” She grumbles, referring to Kuroo. “I’ll see you in the conference room.”

True to his word, Kuroo has left his door unlocked, _1505_ emblazoned in gold on the front. You push it open and hurry in before anyone can see you, calling out tentatively as you shut it and lock it, for good measure. “Kuroo-san?”

There’s a flurry of movement off to the side, and before you can truly comprehend, you’re being swept up into a kiss that makes you melt, your arms wrapping around Kuroo’s shoulders as you stand on your toes in an effort to be closer as he hums happily against your lips. “Missed you. Why so formal?”

“Wasn’t sure if anyone might have come between when you called me.” You mumble, placing soft kisses on the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips again as his arms tighten around your waist. “Wish we could’ve sat together on the way over.”

“Me too.” He buries his face in your neck with a long sigh, and your hand runs soothingly up and down the bare skin of his back.

_Hang on a minute._

“Not that I mind,” You say into his hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, “but is there any reason you don’t have a shirt on?”

In an instant he pulls back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he puts some distance between you. “Was changing when I heard you.”

Now that he’s stepped back, you can see a shirt in the doorway to the bedroom, Kuroo’s well-defined torso bare and his shorts unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. As attractive as he looks ( _and boy, does he ever_ ), you’re more amused than anything at the mental visual you’d missed of him dropping his shirt and charging at you. “I’ll make some coffee, why don’t you finish getting dressed?”

“Sounds good.” He leans down for one more kiss, and you grin, pushing up on your toes obligingly for a soft peck as he retreats to his bedroom and you make for the kitchen, placing your bag by the counter. His apartment is infinitely nicer, and that was saying something, considering how nice your apartment downstairs was already. His balcony is bigger, and as you wander out with the two mugs and place them on the table, you’re surprised by the hot tub in front of the sliding glass door you assume leads to the bedroom, a retractable privacy screen folded neatly against the wall.

_I hope we get a chance to use that._

Your mind wanders, and you’re so caught up in your fantasies that you miss Kuroo sitting beside you until he wraps his arm around your shoulder, startling you. He smirks mischievously, wiggling his brows at you.

“What were you thinking about, babe?” He asks, taking a sip from his coffee as you lean back into his touch.

“Nothing.” You respond primly, but your red face gives you away as you busy yourself with your coffee and he chuckles, kissing the side of your head.

“Okukawa and the others want to go out drinking after the dinner tonight. Wanna skip and come give _that_ a go?” He nods to the hot tub, and your mind instantly goes to the… _racier_ swimsuits Mina had made you bring. You hadn’t thought you’d get a chance to wear them – you certainly wouldn’t wear them around your other co-workers, having brought more modest ones instead, but maybe…

“Sounds good.” You manage to keep the nerves out of your voice. “I’ll duck out after a drink, so it’s not obvious.”

Kuroo’s smile is the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen as his fingertips draw absent shapes where they rest on your shoulder. In the time you’ve spent as his girlfriend, you’ve been surprised and delighted to find out that one of Kuroo’s love-languages was touch. He adored touching you, holding your hand, having an arm around you, stroking your hair back, lying down with you, anything, as long as he had you within arms reach. You figured it had something to do with how you had to remain so far apart during the day, but you loved it all the same. “You excited for this week?”

“Mhm.” You rest your head against his shoulder, gazing out over the beach, watching the waves crash. “S’a nice change of pace.”

“What do you think, we come back here for a vacation, just the two of us?” He asks, and you lean up to brush a lingering kiss across his lips, grinning at the way he hums happily, arm tightening around you.

“Sounds like a plan.” You murmur, and you feel his lips stretch in a soft smile before he drops another soft kiss to your lips, the side of your head. “So, are you gonna tell me what we’re doing today?”

He chuckles, tucking your hair back behind your ear and pinching your cheek gently, grinning as you pout and rub at it. “No special treatment, sunshine. We’ve got the standard introduction-orientation thing in-” – he checks his watch – “-half an hour, then we’re heading out.”

“Out where?”

“Nope.”

“Tetsurou…”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Tetsu~”

“I won’t cave.”

“… _Sir?_ ”

“… Why do you do this to me? Every single time, you enjoy it too much.” He whines, hiding his red face in your shoulder as you laugh, reaching up to pat his head consolingly.

* * *

After the introduction, you’re all sent upstairs to change into swimsuits and beach-appropriate wear, and when you’re all herded down to the beach, everyone cheers in excitement. There’s a volleyball net set up, and not far from the beach is a barbecue area where Katsuki and a few of the others from the photography team have set up, preparing lunch.

“Come on, guys, we work for the _Volleyball Association._ It wouldn’t be right if we didn’t play a game or two.” Kuroo says good-naturedly, and Okukawa rolls his eyes.

“For the record, I was against this. Not everyone went to Nationals in high school like Kuroo-san here did.” Okukawa complains, and Kuroo laughs.

“I did!” You call out, dropping your bag next to Kuroo’s and stripping off the loose t-shirt you wore over your swimsuit and shorts. “I won, too.”

This is directed teasingly at Kuroo, who raises a brow at you in mock-disapproval.

“Okay, well, you’re not allowed to be on a team together.” Okukawa points at the both of you, and you avert your eyes from Kuroo even as he pulls off the t-shirt he’d been wearing, leaving him in his red swim-trunks. If you looked, you wouldn’t be able to behave.

“Nuh-uh, my assistant, my team.” Kuroo says firmly, placing his forearm casually on top of your head like an arm rest, and you snort and duck out from underneath as Okukawa grumbles. “Oh, by the way-“

Kuroo digs through his bag, coming up with two now-familiar looking items, and you accept the braces with a grateful smile. “Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t have known to bring yours, so I packed some for you. Need help putting them on?”

“No, thank you.” You busy yourself with the brace for your knee first, before settling the other on your ankle and ensuring it’s secure as Okukawa watches curiously. You don’t notice Lisa’s scrutinising gaze, off to your side as she absently rubs sunblock on Rinko’s shoulders.

“What happened there?” Okukawa asks as you adjust the brace on your knee slightly, bending your leg to test it out.

“I did a bad jump in the last minutes of the final match at Nationals, and my leg never really recovered.” You explain, and Okukawa nods knowingly. Injuries like that weren’t uncommon in any sport, but you freeze when he turns to Kuroo, colour draining from your face and your heart dropping as he speaks.

“Wow, you’re a good boss, Kuroo-san. How’d you know she’d need the braces?”

You almost expect Kuroo to freeze too, but he shrugs, busying himself with applying sunblock. “We both play with my neighbourhood association team when we have free time, so she’s usually got her braces with her.”

It’s not technically a lie, you do play with Kuroo’s team from time to time when they’re short a man, but you mostly play with Mina and her association team if you have free time. You force yourself to relax as Okukawa responds with something dry and sarcastic, but you busy yourself digging in your bag for your sunblock. You don’t notice he’s wandered off until Kuroo squats next to you under the pretence of offering you his.

“Hey, relax. It’s nothing uncommon for coworkers to go to the gym or play sport together.” He says quietly, so as not to be overheard, and you nod, taking the bottle of sunblock, calming inch by inch. “And tell me if your leg starts to hurt at all, okay? Mina will kill me if I don’t look out for you.”

“I will. Don’t look out for me too close though.”

“I know. It’s been… what, almost seven months now?” His lopsided grin helps you relax the last few inches as he stands and stretches. “I’m pro at this now. Hey, everyone make sure you stretch well! There’s too much paperwork in insurance if you injure yourselves!”

Everyone laughs as he starts to lead them all in stretches, and you roll your eyes, jogging over to join in. Teams are picked ( _you are designated Kuroo’s vice-captain_ ), a coin is tossed, and then it’s time to play.

_Nothing to kick off a retreat like a game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the Classic Aussie Summer Banger [In the Summer Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6H5we9iNGIA) by Thirsty Merc. 
> 
> I'm not planning to go too big and Painful on the drama, so never fear, this will still be a delightfully fluffy addition to the series, maybe a little spicy, I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> It's been a long week, my guys, and it's only tuesday. But we'll get through this together!! 
> 
> I just wanted to mention also, bc i forgot to do it on all the other parts in this series, I've left descriptions about clothes, hair, body type, purposefully vague. this is a reader-insert, not a self insert or OC, and I want you guys to imagine yourselves as the Reader. this is also why I don't use the "y/n" "e/c" "h/c" tags, because I feel like when I read them it throws me off getting immersed in the fic. I don't have anything against writers who do use them (i'm fairly sure i've read all the reader inserts in Haikyuu ao3 and i've loved many of them), it's just not for me. 
> 
> This is also why I haven't described Mina, our Best Friend, or any of the coworkers. I want you guys to be able to imagine Mina as your best friend, or Lisa as your Work-Wife or that Co-Worker You Get Along With But Probably Wouldn't Associate With Outside of Work Hours. 
> 
> I just want you guys to really be able to immerse in these fics and enjoy them ;~; 
> 
> Stay safe, happy and healthy, my darlings, and remember, I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Marry, Kill, JVA edition.” Mirai clarifies as giggles erupt around your group. “Mei, you first. Bokuto from the Jackals, Kyotani from the Frogs and Kageyama from the Adlers.”
> 
> Mei hums thoughtfully around her popsicle. “Kill Kageyama, fuck Kyotani, marry Bokuto. He’s got a very gentle aura about him, despite the way he acts. But Kyotani seems like he’d be wild in bed.”

Your team wins, of course, there’s no surprise there. With you and Kuroo on the same team, you’re near unstoppable. You only stumble once due to your knee, but the sand cushions your fall, and after sitting out two sets, you’re good to get back in.

Kuroo, Okukawa and Katsuki, as the seniors, had taken over the barbecues, putting the final touches on dinner while you joined the girls from your department and the photography department in the sun, some under umbrellas, others stretched out in the late afternoon sun to soak up the rays.

Aside from yourself, Rinko, Mei and Lisa, there was Eiko and Mirai from the photography department, all girls you got along with well. As Eiko passes out popsicles as a pre-lunch treat, Mirai claps her hands to get the groups attention.

“Lets play a game!”

Rinko groans, flopping back on her towel. “We just finished a game.”

“No, not like a physical game.” Mirai tears open the wrapper of her popsicle, waving it at Rinko. “FMK.”

“FMK?” Eiko asks as she settles back under the umbrella, and you roll onto your front on your towel to face the group, balancing on your elbows to keep your popsicle out of the sand.

“Fuck, Marry, Kill, JVA edition.” Mirai clarifies as giggles erupt around your group. “Mei, you first. Bokuto from the Jackals, Kyotani from the Frogs and Kageyama from the Adlers.”

Mei hums thoughtfully around her popsicle. “Kill Kageyama, fuck Kyotani, marry Bokuto. He’s got a very gentle aura about him, despite the way he acts. But Kyotani seems like he’d be wild in bed.”

You hide your grin around your popsicle, making a mental note to tell Kuroo what the girls thought of his friends as Mei turns her attention to Lisa. “Hyakuzawa from the Warriors, Suna from Raijin, and… Katsuki-san.”

There’s a collective gasp at the idea of bringing your colleagues into the game, and Lisa turns red as she mumbles out her answer. “Kill Hyakuzawa, fuck Katsuki-san and marry Suna.”

Squeals and giggles erupt, and you poke your desk mate teasingly as she buries her face in her towel, letting out a muffled, “Never tell him.”

“Okay, okay, pick someone for her!” Rinko points at you, and Lisa lifts her head with a thoughtful glance, the flush fading from her cheeks as the attention begins to shift.

“Hmm… Ushijima from the Adlers, Nakayama-san from accounts, and… Kuroo-san.” Lisa points in the direction of the barbecues with her popsicle, and you fight the pink rising to your cheeks.

You look over to the barbecues, eyes seeking out Kuroo automatically. He still has his shirt off, skin golden in the late afternoon sun, hair pushed back and sparkling with beach water from his quick dip in the water, droplets running down his neck and shoulders as he flips the meat on the barbecue, talking animatedly with Okukawa. Almost as though he can sense your eyes on him, he meets your gaze with a soft smile that’s just for you before you turn back to the girls, awaiting your answer eagerly.

“Fuck Ushijima, kill Nakayama-san and marry Kuroo-san.” You finally say, the squeals that echo making you drop your face into your towel, giggling in embarrassment.

“Why are you killing Nakayama-san?” Eiko asks between gasps of laughter. “What did he ever do to you?”

“Well, I didn’t want to kill Ushijima, and I can’t kill Kuroo-san! I’d be sad.” You reason, met with further bouts of laughter and teasing comments.

You don’t notice Lisa watching you thoughtfully as you give Mirai three names – Okukawa, Ojiro from the Red Falcons, and Ryuji from photography – her gaze flicking between you and the barbecue area.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to come for one drink?” Lisa asks as you lie on your bed in your pajamas, turning the page of your book.

“Honestly, Lis, I’m so tired from the games today, and I think I overworked my knee, it’s a little sore.” It’s not entirely a lie, you are tired, but Kuroo had messaged you ten minutes ago, letting you know that Okukawa and Katsuki had already headed down, so you wouldn’t have any chance of running into them on your way to Kuroo’s room. “I might just go for a walk around the resort to loosen it up then come back and go to sleep, but you have a drink for me, okay? No, make it two! I want photos.”

“If you’re sure.” She still sounds uncertain, but she heads for the door, calling out a, “call me if you need anything!” in parting.

You give it two minutes after the door closes before you’re tossing your book on the nightstand, grabbing the backpack you’d shoved under your bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later, you’re knocking on the door of room 1505, eyes darting about the hall. Kuroo opens it after one knock, tugging you in and kicking the door closed as he wraps you in his arms with a content sigh.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” He murmurs into your hair, and you stroke his back soothingly.

“I just had to wait for Lisa to leave.” You grin, pressing a kiss to his chest before pulling from his grasp. “Today was fun. I hope the whole week is like this.”

“It’s gonna be a lot of fun.” Kuroo seems disappointed that you’ve left his arms but it’s quickly forgotten as he takes your hand and leads you out to the balcony to sit at the small table. You take in the glow of the moon on the water, a silvery path on the crashing waves, a staircase to the horizon. It’s breathtakingly beautiful, and you’re extremely glad that you get to witness it with Kuroo.

“How’s your knee? I know you took a few falls on it during the game.” Kuroo’s reluctant to drag your attention away from the view, not when you’re gazing out so adoringly, but his concern powers through.

“A little stiff, but it’ll be fine in the morning.” You hum, not noticing the way Kuroo’s throat bobs as he swallows, fingers still twined with yours.

“Well, there’s nothing to help sore muscles like a good soak.” You turn to him with a brow raised as he nods at the steaming hot tub on the other side of the balcony. “Wanna?”

You know if you speak, the words are going to be too eager, so you just nod, and Kuroo does to, almost as though steeling his nerves. “Okay, you go ahead and get in, I’ll join you in a sec. If you need to get ready, go ahead and use the bedroom, that door opens into it.”

As you wander into the bedroom to change, he closes the privacy screen separating the tub from the rest of the balcony, and you hear him clattering about in the kitchen.

Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He’d almost lost his composure when he’d first seen you in your swimsuit at the beach earlier, and if Okukawa hadn’t been gabbing in his ear, he’d have lost all common sense.

Since that one night when you’d first visited his apartment, the two of you hadn’t gone much further, stopping before heated make-out sessions could escalate to that level again, but being away from home, there was something else in the air that was making Kuroo nervous. Excited, but nervous.

He knocks on the bedroom door, and when there’s no answer, he assumes you’re already out on the balcony, and pushes the door open, and the sight that greets him almost makes him drop the glasses and bottle he’d brought. 

You’ve left the curtains on the sliding glass door open, and the door itself pushed to the side, as you sat on the edge of the tub. All he can see is the high-cut material just barely covering your rear and the thin tie of your top as you test the water with your legs, leaning over to fiddle with the settings before sliding in.

_I’m fucked. I’m gonna die right here._

“Hey! Are you coming?” You call cheerfully, sliding to your shoulders as the jets churn, eyes closed as you lean back against the headrest. It kicks Kuroo into motion, and you blink up at him as he wordlessly offers you one of the wine glasses he holds, placing his own and the bottle of wine on a shelf nearby (for this purpose, he assumes) and tossing his shirt on the bed inside before joining you.

He seems a little nervous, you muse, as he leans out over the edge to grab his glass, and you admire the toned expanse of skin as he settles, drinking almost half of his glass in one go. You’ve got a pretty good understanding of why the nerves might be – you’d have to thank Mina for her assistance in picking this swimsuit.

“How’s the water? Is the temperature okay?” He asks, placing his glass (and yours, when you pass it to him) back on the shelf, and you take the opportunity to slide across the bench to sit next to him.

“Yep! I’m in heaven.” You rest your head on his shoulder, sighing happily as the jets ease the tension in your muscles. Kuroo stiffens under your touch, and you find his hand under the water, stroking your thumb over the back of his palm to try and relax him.

“Good to hear.” He softens bit by bit under your touch, until he’s relaxed enough to free his hand from yours, but before you can pout, he wraps his arm around your shoulder instead, kissing your temple and murmuring a, _“sorry.”_

This is one of those moments where you know that you and Kuroo are right for each other. You don’t even need to ask what he’s apologising for, not that he needs to be apologising for feeling tense in the first place, and you accept it with a soft smile up at him that he returns. You’ve never been able to achieve this level of communication with anyone else before, and it made you feel all sorts of safe and loved, being able to tell what the other is thinking at a glance.

As Kuroo relaxes, you’re able to talk and laugh amiably about the day, your coworkers, anything that comes to mind and nothing in particular as the moon rises high in the inky sky.

At some point, though you’re not sure when, potentially after the third glass of wine, your legs end up in Kuroo’s lap, his hands resting on your thigh and calf, and he hums to himself as his thumb moves in soft circles on your thigh. “Hey, I like this swimsuit. But I’ll be incredibly jealous if you wear it around the others. If you want to, though, I won’t argue, ‘cause I don’t wanna be _that_ boyfriend. You can wear what you want.”

You chuckle, leaning in conspiratorially. “I actually just bought this one for you. No-one else gets to see it.”

That seems to strike something in him, because he freezes for a moment, before his hands shift on your legs, pulling you into his lap, easily aided by the water. There’s a look like possessiveness in his eyes, and you push his damp hair back, hands settling on his shoulders as he drags you in for a kiss.

It doesn’t start slow and gentle, as it usually would. No, this kiss lights a fire from the get-go, his tongue twisting with yours as his hands traverse your back, your hips, before finally settling on your ass and dragging you closer.

The desire that shoots through you at the grip of his hands causes a small sound to drop from your lips, swallowed in the kiss, before Kuroo drags his lips down your neck, the gentle scrape of his teeth making you shiver in his arms.

You’re not sure how long you sit on his lap, trading languid, warm kisses in the steaming water, but eventually, Kuroo pulls away.

Disappointed, you think he’s going to call it, like he usually does, and stop it there, and so you prepare yourself to move off his lap.

“Do you wanna… move this inside?”

Your head snaps up in surprise, taking in Kuroo’s flushed face, the blown pupils, lips parted slightly as he pants from the intensity of the kisses. You can see that he’s a little nervous, but also determined, and you find yourself nodding.

He steadies you as you step out, fiddling with the switches as you wrap yourself in your towel, drying off before moving into the bedroom. Kuroo follows, and after a moment’s hesitation, closes the door and the curtain, the room bathed in the warm glow from the lamp on the side of the bed.

The bed.

You both stand there staring at it, a little awkwardly for a moment, before you take a deep breath and step a little closer to Kuroo, dropping your towel, watching the way he swallows as his gaze follows it, raking slowly down your body.

“I suppose we should… take these off, right?” You gesture vaguely to your swimsuit and his trunks, and he nods wordlessly. “Don’t wanna get the bed all wet.”

When Kuroo still doesn’t move, unsure, you turn in front of him, presenting the ties to him for his assistance. The move unintentionally has you facing the mirror, and so you watch as Kuroo starts with the tie around your back, then the one around your neck. The quiet breath he lets loose as the top drops raises goosebumps on the back of your neck, and his eyes meet yours in the mirror before his gaze trails down, down.

As his lips descend on your neck his hands wander, and one of yours flies up and into his hair, not pushing or guiding, just holding on. Kuroo drags his hands over your hips, your waist, up your ribs and settle on your breasts, teasing with gentle touches that have you squirming in his grasp while his tongue leaves a wet trail up your neck. Your eyes almost flutter shut, if it weren’t for the low murmur in your ear.

“You’re so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?”

You turn in Kuroo’s grasp, and as disappointing as it is losing his hands on your breasts, his kiss more than makes up for it, messy and filthy, sending a bolt sharper than electricity down to your core, especially when he presses you flush against his damp skin, chilled from the night air. As his hands wander, so do yours, over his shoulders, down his chest, his breath shuddering against your lips as your fingertips dip just inside his waistband.

“Can I-“

“- _yes._ ”

You don’t even get to finish your question, and Kuroo flushes with embarrassment at how desperate he sounds. You swallow your laugh, dashing a reassuring kiss across his lips before you push the trunks down his legs.

_God, he’s perfect._

He lets out a choked sound as the hard length of him presses against your bare stomach, throbbing against the warmth of your skin, and you decide that you want to hear that sound again.

However, you’re having a little trouble getting his trunks the rest of the way down his legs, the damp material sticking to his skin. Without thinking, you drop to your knees to free them from his muscled thighs, and it’s only when you finally get Kuroo’s trunks off that you look up at him and realise your position.

Kuroo’s eyes are wide, chest rising and falling rapidly, gaze darting to your lips and to his cock before looking away, cheeks stained red. You’re somewhat pleased to see that the flush dances down his neck and tints his chest pink. There’s something oddly entrancing about the fact that he’s a full-body blusher, but with your eyes trailing down his chest, there’s only one natural place for your gaze to fall.

You knew he had to have been big, you’d felt his erection many times while on while fooling around on your couch or his, but you’re somewhat relieved to note that he’s not completely _monstrous_ in size – you’d always flinched instinctively when books you read described the man as having what basically amounted to a third leg when getting intimate with the female lead.

Hard and straining, the tip flushed pink, you can’t help yourself. Before Kuroo can stop you, your tongue darts out, running along the vein on the underside, and Kuroo lets out a stuttering moan, knees almost buckling. “Y-you-“

“Can I… do this for you?” You ask, looking up at him through your lashes, your hands clenched into fists on your thighs, and how on _earth_ is Kuroo supposed to say no to that?

“Let me sit… standing might be dangerous.” He manages to joke, and you grin as he sits on the edge of the bed. The sight of your smile makes him relax, though his heart still pounds in his chest. It’s just you, after all. His girlfriend, the one he loves most in this world. There’s no need to be nervous.

After all, it can’t be more embarrassing than that first time he came in his pants like a pubescent teenager from a little dry-humping.

That thought calms him down as you press soft kisses to his thighs, alternating between them as your fingertips trail softly up his skin. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, not wanting to force or push you, so he rests them by his sides, fingers twitching nervously in the blanket as you draw closer.

The soft sigh of your name that he lets out when you take him in one hand makes you clench your thighs together, emboldens you to draw soft kisses up the hard length of him until you can close your lips around the flushed tip. It takes everything in Kuroo not to push his hips up into the wet warmth, the aborted move becoming a small twitch as you swirl your tongue. He leans back on his forearms, head rolling back as he pants. He knows that if he looks down at you, he’s going to embarrass himself. Again.

You’re captivated by the sounds he’s making, by the long line of his toned body in the golden glow of the lamp as he leans back and lets you have your way with him. You take a little bit more of him into your mouth, easing into it bit by bit – you’re not going to be able to take all of him without gagging, and you don’t want to kill the mood, so your hand takes what your mouth can’t, the glide of your palm aided by the drooling mess that escapes your lips as you hollow your cheeks, tongue flat against the underside in a way that has Kuroo moaning wordlessly.

You can tell his holding himself back from the way his body trembles, jaw clenched, fisting the sheets in his grip. You pull off to take a breath, your hand still working the length of him, and you take a moment to appreciate that he’s comfortable enough with you and with himself to let you take charge, instead of needing to control every movement. Your friends had confided in you that they often hated going down on their partners for that exact reason. You, however, had never seen something so _hot_ in your life.

“Tetsurou.” He doesn’t respond to the soft call of his name, but when your fingertips trail across his balls, he jolts, eyes squeezing shut tight as another sound is dragged from deep in his chest. “ _Tetsu~”_

His lidded eyes make contact with yours, lip bitten red and parted with the short pants of his breath, face stained red, and you clench your thighs together again. “Yeah?”

He sounds absolutely _wrecked_ , and you can’t help feeling a little proud. “You can… in my mouth, if you want.”

The visible throb of his cock answers that question as you take him in your mouth again, falling back into that rhythm, wrist twisting on each upward stroke, picking up the pace as Kuroo’s thighs twitch where they cage you in.

If Kuroo died here, he’d die a happy man.

His gasping moan is your only warning as his back arches, thick, hot fluid filling your mouth as his hips rock up into you, a stream of incomprehensible curses and your name slurred out before his arms give out and he collapses against the bed.

You let his cock slide out of your mouth as he takes in deep breaths, oblivious to your current predicament as the blood flow returns to his brain.

 _What’s post-blow-job etiquette?_ You think to yourself, mouth uncomfortably full, chin covered in your own saliva and what you couldn’t catch as your eyes dart around the room for a trash can, trying not to let out the embarrassed giggles working their way up your throat. The last thing you needed was to choke on your boyfriend’s release because you didn’t know whether to spit or swallow. Not seeing a trash can in sight, you have only one option, and you swallow, discreetly scrubbing your forearm over your mouth and resting your head on Kuroo’s thigh as you wait for him to return to this plane of reality.

“I think you sucked my brain out through my dick.” He mumbles, and you chuckle softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his thigh as he sits up, hand gentle on the side of your face, thumb running over your lips. “Thank you. That was… I really enjoyed that.”

“Oh, I know you did.” You tease, relishing in the way his face goes red, but then something flashes in his eyes that makes you nervous.

 _Nervous in the best way_ , as you clench your thighs together, the bottoms of your carefully chosen swimsuit now wet in an entirely different way.

“Can I return the favour then?”

You don’t even have a chance to answer before he has you on your back on the bed, lips sealing around your breast as his fingers grab your waistband, teeth grazing your nipple before he trails soft kisses down your body as you lie nude before him for the first time.

He stands, taking you in with a muttered _fuck_ as he discards your bottoms somewhere over his shoulder, large hands trailing up your legs, parting them slowly as his thumbs massage into your thighs, mesmerised as you’re bared to him.

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like or if you want me stop, okay?” He leans in to press a quick kiss to the tip of your nose, an oddly sweet gesture, before he’s kneeling on the floor, dragging you to the edge of the bed by your knees, his breath against your wetness making you twitch.

Kuroo won’t lie. He has no idea what he’s doing.

But he figures he’ll learn the way he always does – by diving in headfirst.

_And dive in he does._

The first trail of his tongue up your slit makes you jump, and he braces your hips with his forearm, the second pass of his tongue pulling a whine from your throat. He's a little messy, sloppy, but his enthusiasm more than makes up for his inexperience. He delves deeper, spurred on by your reactions, but…

“Tetsu, Tets- here, please –“ Your hand is trembling as you part your folds, middle finger drawing up and circling around your clit. Kuroo takes a moment to stare at the absolute _lewd_ sight before him that will remain in his dreams forever, before he nudges your hand away, replacing your fingers with his own as he trails his tongue up and around the little bundle of nerves, lips sealing over it. Your back arches, hips resisting uselessly at his grip as he concentrates on your clit, humming low, the vibration of the sound driving you wild as you pant, lower lip between your teeth.

He figures out the rhythm, alternating between attending to your clit and drawing his tongue up and down, your thighs over his shoulders, and _god, he could suffocate between them. This is his favourite place on earth._

You’re close, but your release seems frustratingly out of reach. Fortunately, it seems that Kuroo responds well to direction in intimate situations, even welcomes it, and your hand strokes through his hair to get his attention. As he looks up at you, you’re sure the sight of his face like that, lower half shiny in the lamplight, eyes lidded with lust will be burned into your brain.

“Can you… use your fingers? Inside?” Your voice trails into a soft mewl as he’s unable to resist darting his tongue out over your clit again, and for a moment you think that he didn’t hear you. “Tetsu- _ah!”_

Your words choke off in a gasp as he slides one thick, calloused finger into your entrance, dipping in and out, easing more into you bit by bit, your eyes rolling back as you flop back onto the bed, chest heaving as your hips rock with each thrust of his finger.

“More?” He asks, thumb moving in soft motions over your hip where he braces it down with his free hand, and you moan out a series of slurred affirmations and pleas, so caught up in your own pleasure that you miss Kuroo’s smug smile as he adds another finger, lips and tongue sealing over your clit again.

You’re sure he’s writing out his name on your clit as his fingers pump in and out, bringing you closer to your release with each movement. You just need –

_Fuck – there, there, right there fuck –_

You can’t even tell Kuroo, but he seems to sense that the way his fingers have crooked _just so_ is exactly what you need, and so he keeps it up, determined, the filthy sounds in his ears spurring him on as you let out a long moan of his name, practically a whimper as you come on his fingers and tongue, starbursts exploding behind your eyelids as your back arches, clenching tight around his fingers.

When you come to your senses, Kuroo has moved up the bed to lie beside you, wiping the sheen of your essence from his chin on the blankets, grinning proud down at you as he lies on his side, propping his head up. “That was incredible. You’re beautiful. _Ethereal._ I love you so much.”

You laugh breathlessly, smacking his chest harmlessly as you roll onto your side as well, the arm not propping up his head landing over your waist as he pulls you closer, kissing your forehead. “Hey, uh…”

You look up at him, brow cocking at the way his smile has suddenly turned a little shy. “Can I kiss you? I mean, I’m fine with kissing you after we both did… that, but I can go brush my teeth first if you want and – _mmph!”_

You cut him off by surging up to press your lips to his, overwhelmed by the considerate nature he just can’t seem to lose, _not that you’d ever want him to._ His arm tightens around you, tongue twisting with yours, the taste of your release and his mixing into something heady as he pulls back slightly, resting his forehead against yours.

Kuroo seems to be working himself up to say something, so you busy yourself pressing little kisses around his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, until he takes a deep breath, and you pull back, patient, your face open and adoring. It seems to relax him, and so he nods, almost to reassure himself as his hand trails up and down your bare back slowly.

“Do you want to keep go-“

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

“Oi, Kuroo-san!!! Open up, you lazy moron!”

“ _Katsuki-san, stop yellin’._ Hey, Kuroo, come have a drink already, will ya?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo drama 
> 
> long chapter to make up for the fact that it took me so long to post this. I had a really fucked week at work last week and just like, slept anytime I had an opportunity. 
> 
> I have not written sexy times like this in so long. I apologise if it is trash. 
> 
> Remember kids, consent is sexy!!!!!
> 
> 23/10: Minor edits made, nothing story changing, just a few grammar/spelling/general mistakes and typos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuroo-san.” Oh, you don’t like the tone Katsuki’s got. “Do you have someone over?”
> 
> “You said your girlfriend couldn’t make it.”
> 
> “She couldn’t.” Kuroo replies, voice calm.

“ _Kuroo!_ Open up and have a drink with us!”

“ _Keep it down,_ Katsuki, you’re gonna get us kicked out.”

You can feel the colour draining from your face as your eyes lock with Kuroo, sitting up abruptly as he looks at you with wide eyes.

“I’ll handle it, just wait here.” Kuroo murmurs hurriedly, bolting off the bed and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his hips. You pull the blankets of the bed up around you as Kuroo slips out of the bedroom, making sure to close the bedroom door securely before he opens the other to Katsuki and Okukawa.

The walls aren’t exactly thick, so as you move about the room quietly, wiping away the mess between your legs with your towel and balling your damp swimsuit up in it, you listen in.

“ _Hey, hey!_ See, I told you he was awake.” _Katsuki._

“I never said he wouldn’t be, idiot.” _Okukawa_.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be supervising the juniors?” _Kuroo_ , light-hearted, but there’s a terse undertone. You can almost imagine the stiff set of his shoulders.

“S”cool, they’re all adults. Hey, why are you naked?” Okukawa asks, and you pull your clothes out of your backpack, shoving in the balled-up towel.

“He’s not _naked_ , he’s got a towel.”

There’s a brief silence, and you pause in your search for your underwear amongst your bundle of clothes. _Shoot, did I forget to put in a clean pair?_

“Kuroo-san.” Oh, you don’t like the tone Katsuki’s got. It's awfully suspicious. “Do you have _someone over?_ ”

“You said your girlfriend couldn’t make it.”

“She couldn’t.” Kuroo replies, voice calm – but you know him well enough that you can hear the undercurrent of nerves in his tone. “I don’t have anyone over.”

“Kuroo, we won’t tell anyone. How are we supposed to tell her you had someone over, anyway, we don’t even know her name. Honestly, you’re the _man._ ” _Wow,_ you didn’t know Okukawa had it in him to be so slimy. As you tug your shorts on, wincing at the brush of rough denim against your sensitive parts, you feel the tiniest bit of rage that he would think Kuroo would cheat. And to congratulate him on it, too!

_Ass._

“I don’t have anyone over. I was in the shower.” Kuroo all but snaps, and the drunken snort from Okukawa makes your blood boil as you clip up your bra.

“Yeah, whatever you say, man. She good in bed?”

“Okukawa-san, that’s enough.” Katsuki intervenes, a nervous giggle sounding. “Come on, I’ve got a mini-bar in my room, lets go raid that.”

“Kuroo has to come. I insist!” You hear a little bit of a commotion, your hands shaking at the thought of being caught as you finally tug your shirt on the right way ( _on the third try_ ), and you hear Kuroo’s loud sigh.

“Let me go get dressed, I’ll come help get his drunk ass to bed.”

“I can handle Okukawa, it’s okay- “

“No, no, it’s fine, give me a minute.”

You scramble to make sure you’re out of the line of sight, even as Kuroo opens the door as little as he can and slides in, shutting it behind him, looking around for you. There’s a storm on his face that eases and calms when his gaze finds yours, though he’s disappointed to find you fully dressed.

In any case, he reaches out for you, and you don’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the centre of his chest as he drops one on the top of your head.

“Sorry you had to hear that. Okukawa’s an ass.” He whispers, well aware of how thin the walls are.

“Are you okay? You sounded really angry.” You match his volume, running your hand soothingly up and down his spine.

“I’ll be fine.” His arms tighten around your shoulders for the barest moment, before he pulls away to get dressed. “Wait two minutes after we leave, that’ll give us enough time to get around the corner and down the hall. They won’t see you coming out and getting in the elevator then.”

“Okay.” You fight not to let the disappointment show on your face, especially when a brief flash of guilt passes across his face. “I’ll message you when I get back to my room.”

You sit on the end of the bed, arms wrapped around your backpack as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and finishes buttoning his shorts, tossing his towel on the dresser. Seeing your little frown, he sighs, cupping your chin lightly, tilting your face up as he leans down to brush a gentle kiss across your lips. “I had… I- … I really enjoyed tonight.”

“I did too.” _God_ , he’s so precious sometimes, as his cheeks flush, hazel eyes warm.

“Maybe when we’re at home… we can think about going further?” He asks, a tentative smile on his face that makes your sour mood melt, his thumb running gently across your lower lip as you nod. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You push up for one last kiss, before moving back to your hiding spot behind the door, out of the field of vision. “Now go, before they get suspicious.”

* * *

You make it out of Kuroo’s room and back to your own without any issue, messaging back and forth with Mina about the night’s events and the _ultimate cockblock_ of the evening. Lisa still isn’t back yet, so you shower, dry your hair and climb into bed, and you’re just settling in with your book when the outer door flings open.

“Hey! I gotta talk to you!” Lisa calls drunkenly, and you can hear her swearing at her shoes, followed shortly by two loud thuds as you roll out of bed, a brow raised as you come out to meet her.

“Someone had fun.” You note in amusement as she totters into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge that she then points at you, and you’re surprised at the incensed anger on her face.

“ _No._ Bad. No playing cutesy friend, I’m angry at you. I can’t believe you.” As she chugs half the bottle, you try not to go on the defensive right away, instead sitting on the floor before the coffee table, legs crossed under you.

“And what have I done, exactly?”

Lisa drops to the floor opposite you, less graceful in her current state as she slams the water bottle down. “I haven’t told anyone else yet, but I know you’re sleeping with Kuroo.”

_Fuck. Fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck –_

Your face drains of colour as she points accusingly, contempt. “Yeah, can’t even say anything. You’re a dirty cheater. You know he has a girlfriend. What about your boyfriend? Now, if you were both single, I wouldn’t give _two shakes of a rat’s furry left nutsack_ if you were sleeping together. But you’re both being lousy cheaters!”

Strange rodent analogies aside, somewhere in the back of your mind you register her comment that if it weren’t for your apparent _‘significant others’_ , your relationship would go unbothered.

“Cheaters are the _worst!_ You know how I feel about cheaters, especially ‘cause of my last boyfriend! _You’re_ the worst! You’re always going on about how amazing your boyfriend is and how sweet he is, and he always sends you those sunflowers and presents, and you’re fuckin’ your boss in the background! This is not the way to get a promotion!”

_Ouch._

You open your mouth to try and defend yourself, but Lisa keeps talking – and it’s not like you know what to say, anyway.

“And all of that cute stuff he says about his girlfriend and how much he loves her?”

“Lis-“

“-What a _dick_. Men are trash, especially ones-“

“-Lisa-“

“-like that! I can’t believe both of you-”

“- _Lisa!”_ You have to shout, but it’s enough to get her attention as her mouth snaps shut, glaring. “Can I at least try to explain myself?”

 _If looks could kill._ But she stays silent.

You do too, a moment. Trying to figure out how to explain it.

“Um, okay.” You rub at your forehead with your palm, sighing. “Okay, so, you know how I can’t tell you my boyfriend’s name, or what he does, or show you a photo, or anything? Even though it’s been like, a year now?”

…

“Okay, and like… we know nothing about Kuroo’s girlfriend? Not her name, not what she looks like, not what she does, nothing like that? He always talks about having lunch with her but we never see her? Stuff like that? He first started talking about her like… a year ago?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Lisa snaps, and your eyes scrunch tight in frustration, massaging your temples.

“Okay, Lisa, you know those _connect-the-dots_ drawings they used to get us to do in elementary school? Think you could apply that concept here?” You don’t mean for it to come out so biting, especially considering that she’s currently drunk as a skunk, but your anxiety is ratcheting high. She said she hadn’t told anyone yet, and you’re hoping she means that, and you can make her understand you weren’t a filthy cheater before she televises your apparent status as _scum of the earth_ on the company newsletter.

“Huh?”

_Yeah, should have seen that one coming._

“Lisa, _I’m_ the girlfriend. _He’s_ the boyfriend. There’s no third or fourth person here, it’s just us. We’ve been keeping it a secret until I hopefully get promoted or moved around because we didn’t want either of our careers to be damaged.”

You can almost hear a pin drop, and you open your eyes to peek at her face.

Disbelief. “Bullshit.”

“There are multiple people who know, outside of the JVA, including Kozume from Bouncing Ball. I can show you the photos from last year, when we first started dating. You remember that first big bunch of sunflowers? The card had that sappy little note about sunshine on it?” You loved that note. It’s framed with a photo of you and Kuroo on your nightstand. “That was from Tetsurou. You can go through my phone, I’ll let you. There’s no other boyfriend, and as far as I’m aware, I’m Tetsurou’s only girlfriend. _Well,_ I better be.” _Muttered under your breath._

“Gimme your phone.”

You sit there next to her, showing her the multiple photos of the two of you on your dates, with Mina and Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto and Hinata, the photos from your first anniversary dinner. The message where he asked to call you his girlfriend, nervously stumbling over his question as he claimed you as his first.

Finally, Lisa sits back, expression stony, eyes contemplative, a little hesitant. “There’s really never been another boyfriend?”

“Or girlfriend. We’ve been very careful about keeping it a secret.” Your shoulders drop, putting your head in your hands with a heavy sigh. “You can believe me or not, but just… please don’t tell anyone? I’ll quit, it’s whatever, but I don’t want Tetsurou to give up what he’s worked so hard for, or have it affected because people are misreading the situation. I love him, and the last thing I’d want is for everything to get messed up for him because I couldn’t keep a secret.”

Lisa’s quiet for another few moments, before she sighs, and you tense, waiting for her verdict.

“I said some really mean things. I’m sorry.” Her voice is small, and your head snaps up, eyes wide. She avoids your gaze, fidgeting with the hem of her pretty party dress. She’s much more sober than she had been when she first walked in. “You know how I feel about cheaters, after my ex. Based on the facts I was presented, it was a logical conclusion, you get that, right?”

Reluctantly, you nod, and you know she sees it out of the corner of her eye. “I didn’t tell anyone, I promise. I know how the rumour mill can have repercussions. I wanted to speak to you, first, just in case it wasn’t what it seemed. Which is exactly what happened.”

“And I really appreciate that.” You pull your knees to your chest, watching as your phone lights up on the coffee table.

> **MESSAGES**
> 
> **Kuroo Tetsurou** 1m ago **  
> **Text Message
> 
> **Morita Mina** 32m ago  
> Four Text Messages

“I don’t want you to quit.” Lisa mumbles. “I like working with you.”

“I don’t wanna quit either.” You sigh. “I like working with you and Tetsurou. I like working for the Volleyball Association. It’s as close as I’ll ever get to the pro-league.”

Your phone blinks again.

> **MESSAGES**
> 
> **Kuroo Tetsurou** now **  
> **Two Text Messages
> 
> **Morita Mina** 33m ago  
> Four Text Messages

“You really love him?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Lisa hands you your phone, standing with a tentative smile. “I’m glad. I’m gonna take my drunk ass to bed. Do you wanna get breakfast in the morning?”

The tightness in your chest eases, and you nod. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

* * *

You and Kuroo don’t meet up alone for the rest of the trip.

It’s far too risky – especially if Lisa had already noticed. You’d told Kuroo, of course, and he’d had his own conversation with Lisa. It took another day, but eventually, your friendship was back on solid ground.

You may have also given Okukawa a black eye in the next round of beach volleyball.

_Oops, my hand slipped. Didn’t mean to spike so hard. Are you okay?_

Only Kuroo had known the reason behind the venomous way you had smacked the ball with all your strength in his direction, giving him no time to defend himself from the attack. Kuroo had done a poor job at hiding his smug grin.

You sit next to Lisa again on the bus ride back to the office, everyone to make their way home from there.

You and Kuroo are purposefully the last people at the office.

He drives you home, follows you upstairs, and collapses with a groan on your overstuffed, daisy printed couch. “That was the longest week of my life. I hated that.”

You grin, leaning over the back of the couch, your face hovering above his. “Hey.”

He opens his eyes, brow ticked upward questioningly. “Wanna shower?”

“Nah, you go first.” He hums, eyes slipping shut again as he makes himself comfortable. Your grin widens, and you begin making your way to the bathroom.

“I never said anything about showering alone. You don’t wanna help me save on water bills?”

The loud thud as he rolls off the couch has you giggling, even as he hurries to follow you, already pulling off his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i smashed this out in two hours after hitting a writer's block on it for a week and a half. I apologise if it's not great, but I was happy with ending it here!
> 
> I did dabble in some BNHA fics while this one was being a difficult brat, so feel free to check those out!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented on this fic and this series, your comments mean the world to me. 
> 
> A few shout outs: 
> 
> to the commenter who said it was Lisa who found out - u got me! I thought it would be odd if it came out of nowhere, so I definitely wanted those hints picked up. 
> 
> Additionally, to the commenter who recommended Wotakoi - I watched it in two days, and I LOVED it. It did remind me of Kuroo/Reader, a little. I enjoyed it so much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I love you all, stay happy, safe, and healthy!


End file.
